The London Lifestyle
by JoeyJar99
Summary: This story takes place a year after the 2003 movie ends. Peter decides he wants to stay on the Mainland and I guess this is about him adjusting to London, and with Pendy along the way. Cause what's funner than living at an unfamiliar place and with a girl who you might be in love with (a feeling never felt before)? Rated T just to be safe. I'll try to come-up with a better summary.


_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Sounded from outside the dark window.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Came again but louder.

Wendy Moira Angela Darling stirred in her bed. It was late winter turning to early spring. Wendy had been in deep sleep but was hastily awoken.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ Came again from her window. She moaned. It couldn't be what she thought it was. It was probably just a tree branch or leaves or even a water balloon (it had happened before. It's best for your health not to talk about it).

"Wendy!" A voice came. Even though it sparked her hope, it was probably just her heart wanting to play tricks on her and it roped her brain and ears into helping.

_"Wendy!"_ The voice was starting to sound desperate and depressed, like as if its life depended on her answering. Still, she didn't get up. It was probably just the neighborhood/school boys playing a mean trick on her feelings. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't try again. Last time, when she caught them…Well, let's just say, Peter taught her well.

"Wendy, _please_ tell me you're in there! And that I didn't come all the way from Neverland for you to find that you've forgotten me! _Please!_" It sounded like it was on the verge of tears. There was no way the tyrant boys would've been able to cry on demand, let alone keep-up the act and the voice too. It had to be! But what if it wasn't? Could she really take the disappointment? After debating with herself for a good 10 seconds she decided to take to benefit of the doubt.

She slowly and tentatively steps-up to the window. She braces herself for her eyes meeting nothingness but instead is met with well-know to her, yet at the same time unfamiliar, blue eyes. At the sight of her, he lights-up (yeah, no. Not just his face, his whole body seems to glow, just like it did a year ago on the Jolly Rodger. _**(1)**_) "W-Wendy" He's breathing heavy. _'That's peculiar'_ Wendy thinks, '_You don't get winded flying. Even flying all the way from Neverland and if you were to fly all around London.'_ Little did Wendy know, that Peter was actually winded from just _looking_ at her. Unbeknownst to Wendy (and a little bit to himself), Peter loved her. He knew he liked her before, but didn't know her _loved _her. He didn't realize this until Hook was using losing Wendy to diminish his happy thoughts. Hook talked about Wendy being in the Nursery and not being able to hear or see him. Then, his breaking point was hearing that he had been replaced by her husband **_(2)_**. He knew husband meant the one you love, that you stay with forever. He knew, in that moment, that he loved her and he wanted to be the one to be with her forever. But, it was too late; he was at the end of his rope. He knew it. So, when Wendy thimbled (as he knew it as) him, he _exploded_ with joy. He thought she didn't like him at all, but why would you thimble someone you didn't love, or at least liked. He would've thimbled back if he hadn't been brought to his ultimate happy place and was frozen with joy. That made it all the harder to leave her. He didn't want to leave his Wendy but he wasn't ready to grow-up...Not yet, anyways.

"Peter!" She smiled (which made him smile uncontrollably) and would've hugged him if he wasn't at least a good foot and a half away from the window.

"Wendy!" He was still looking at her. She still looked like the same, old Wendy. His Wendy.

"Wait…" She starts, he dreads what's gonna happen next. "What are you doing here, Peter? It's been a whole year."

_'A year?'_ Peter thinks, _'I was away from my Wendy for that long? How?_'

"Wellll…" He looks down a bit and bites his lip, "Does the offer still stand?"

"What offer?" She slightly tilts her head to the side. Oh gosh, how he missed her!

"About letting me stay." He sheepishly looks down. If only he was looking at her, he would've seen her smile that smile that made butterflies explode in his stomach.

"Of course, Peter," That makes his head snap-up and smile at her.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," She nods.

He then, in his excitement, he forgets his manners that he learned from the fairies and flies into her room and hugs her. She nearly falls backwards but luckily, his tight hold on her keeps her upright.

After a few minutes, she leans away and he reluctantly let's go of her. "But, Peter…"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"We must ask Mother and Father. I mean, the boys and I would be overjoyed to have you here, and I'm sure Mother would be happy too, but we had enough trouble with convincing Father to let the Lost Boys stay here, and…"

"And he might not be fine with one more. I-I understand." He looks down at their feet, disappointed. He was so close to staying forever with his Wendy and she just got harshly taken away from him. Can you blame him for being crushed?

"But!" She points out which makes him look at her again. "If we get the boys to help us, maybe we can convince him," She states slow and finishes with a smirk_. 'It looks far better on her than it ever did on me'_ He would think to himself if he talked like that and/or ever saw himself smirk, but he was pretty sure it did look better.

"Then let's go ask them!" He exclaims grabbing her hand and running towards the door.

"Wait, Peter! We can't right now!" She stops walking, which pulls him back since he refuses to let go of her hand.

"Are they asleep?"

"Probably not."

"Then why can't we go right now?"

"Because Mother already tucked us in, so they think we're asleep. Father wouldn't be happy to find that we were still awake. After _they_ are asleep, either the boys sneak into my room or I sneak into one of their rooms, and I tell them stories."

"You still tell stories?"

"Of course I do! I've even started writing them down and illustrating them. Did you really think I'd stop?" She finishes with and look and a smirk for him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." He says with such sincerity (and a touch of relief) that it takes her aback. It's not that he hadn't been sincere before, it just that there was something underneath it that hadn't been there before so it was unfamiliar to Wendy.

"Um…So yeah," She tries to shake out of the unfamiliarity. "We just have to wait until then." She finishes with a big smile and a happy shrug.

"OK. How long do we have to wait?"

"Umm…" She walks over to the side of her bed and picks up a clock, "About 10 minutes, it'll be 10 o'clock then." Then she looks up at him, "It's their turn to come in here, and they're always eager, so it shouldn't be any longer than that."

"OK. What until then."

"Hmmm…"She touches her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know. Out of all the times I've pondered about you coming back, I've always thought that we could start with catching-up, but I'm thinking that we should wait until the boys get here to do that. I know that you wouldn't mind telling your stories to a captivated audience multiple times _**(3)**_," She playfully teases, "But I think that I should let them tell you what they've been up to."

"Makes sense. They would probably be pretty upset if you did."

"Yeah…" Then she snaps her fingers, "I know!"

"What? What is it?" Her sudden enthusiasm had defiantly made him excited too.

"How would you like to make a shocking reveal to the boys?"And there's the mysterious glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen since Neverland.

"Wendy, do you even have to ask?"

She laughs (which Peter has missed a lot), "I suppose not."

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"Well, I'll tell them a story about you and once I get to your first line of dialog, I want you to say it. Then the boys will be all shocked and happy and stuff."

"OK, but how will I know what to say?"

"Trust me. You'll know."

"But what if I don't say the right thing and it messes up your story? I would hate for me to be the reason you story's ruined."

"Don't worry, Peter. You'll know. How about I tell them of when we first met and our first adventure? You do remember when we first met, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" The truth was, he's replayed their first encounter many times before. Of course he would (nor never want to) admit or tell anyone that he had done so, but he had. He just couldn't rid himself of that feeling.

"Fantastic," she glanced back at the clock and saw it was about to turn to 10. "They'll be here any minute. Go and find a place to hide. Quickly."

Peter decided that instead of hiding behind something (i.e. the divider, the door, the painting easel _**(4)**_), under something (i.e. the bed, the desk _**(4)**_), or in something (i.e. the toy box, the alcove _**(4)**_), he would hide in plain sight. After all, that _was_ the best way to hide in Neverland.

Peter got into hiding none too soon, because in the next moment there was the secret knock at her door, signaling her who it was and not their parents. She opened the door to see Nibs. She beckoned him inside her room and nodded to each face peaking out of the other two doors. From one came John, Slightly, and Tootles. From the other came Curly, Michael, and The Twins. After Mr. and Mrs. Darling adopted the Lost Boys (excluding Slightly) _**(5)**_ they has split the 8 up in three different rooms: Wendy in her own, John and Tootles in their old guest room, and Michael, Curly, Nibs, and The Twins in the Nursery. Then since they had refused to split up, Slightly moved in with John and Tootles _**(6)**_. You would think they wouldn't like not all sleeping in one room, but honestly, this way they got three rooms to play in whenever they adventured.

Once they were all in, they all gathered around Wendy to hear their story. Since she always let them pick, they started shouting out requests. "Wendy, tell the one about the pirates and the golden dagger _**(7)**_!" shouts (well, speaks) Michael.

"No! Tell the one about the mermaids and the secret cove with the alligator_** (7)**_!" says one of the Twins.

Tootles suggests, "No! How about the –"

"Well, actually, boys," Wendy interrupts, "I was thinking I would tell you a true story. And it takes place right here."

"Aw! But, Wendy! London is so boring and ordinary! We want to hear one about Neverland!" exclaims Curly.

"Oh, Curly, trust me. You'll love this one. You all will."

"How do you know?" asks John.

"Because we're all in it."

"Really!" Almost of them shout.

"Mm-hm. I'm gonna tell you about when John, Michael, and I first met the Lost Boys."

That statement is met with multiple phrases of joy and pleasure.

"Wait," interrupts Slightly, "Doesn't that mean Peter's in this story?"

"Yes, Slightly. Peter _is_ in this story."

"Then who's gonna play him? If we all already have someone to play, who's gonna be Peter _**(8)**_ questions a different Twin then before

"Don't worry, it'll all work out."

_'Wendy, you sly fox'_ Peter thinks to himself above them. Without the boys' knowledge, he's been watching them, but with mixed feelings. Confused because they make it sound like she never tells them stories about him. But she has to, he's him _**(9)**_! But also pride because maybe they just don't want to take on the roll of their old leader/father _**(10)**_. But the way Wendy's coaxing them into the story but not telling them anything, that's a true Wendy move, something that if she stopped she just wouldn't be herself.

"OK, where do we start?" asks Tootles

"Well first," Wendy looks at John and Michael, "We start with the story of Cinderella…" _**(11)**_

"When she landed at the ball," tells Wendy, "she found herself most impertinently surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of all, Hook, with eyes as blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed," she then claws towards all of the boys," your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand, at which time his eyes turn red."

'_Wow, even Hook sounds wonderful when Wendy describes him'_ Peter, unbelievably, thinks.

The next moment, John gets up and grabs a sword from Wendy's toy box and points it towards Wendy, "'Girlie,' said Hook, 'we have come for ye glass slippers.'"

"Who be you to order me about and call me girlie?" says Wendy as Cinderella

Nibs tosses Wendy a sword and her and John start battling each other with the swords while shouting exclaims of "Take that".

"Hook came at her," narrates Wendy as John takes a jab at her and she ducks.

"What happened then? What happened then?" asks The Twins_** (12)**_.

"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all with her revolver," narrates Wendy again.

"With her revolver?"

"Then we all rushed over to the window because Nana was barking at something," directs Michael as he, Wendy, and John run over to Wendy's window, open it, and look out. "We all were about to look down again but there was a 'cuckoo' and a knock at the door."

"Next it was bath time and then we all went down into the parlor to visit with Aunt Millicent. 'All right. All right. Settle down,' said Father as he made us all sit down, "this is not a farm.' 'Bravo, George, Bravo.' Aunt Millicent said as Mother and Father finished their duet, 'Wendy's turn.' I then, got up while Michael said," says Wendy

"Wendy must tell us a story." Michael finishes.

"'Cecco, who carved his name on the governor at Goa' I suggested" says John

"'Or Noodler, with his hands on backwards'" says Michael as, well, Michael (past Michael to be exact _**(13)**_)

"'Oh my heavens' said Aunt Millicent when I interrupted her saying, 'Hook!'"

"Hook?" asks Wendy as Aunt Millicent.

"Hook, whose eyes turn red as he guts you."

"'Oh my, children and their high education today' says Aunt Millicent. 'Oh, Aunt Millicent,' I interject, 'I'm afraid I'm not very learned at all, but I do know some things about pirates. My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures-'"

"-But, Wendy, aren't you already doing that? How is it unfulfilled?_** (14)**_" asks Slightly.

"Well it was unfulfilled at the time. I hadn't begun my novel yet when this story took place" explains Wendy.

"Oh. OK."

"Now where were we…Oh yes! Marriage."

"Marriage? But isn't that a grown-up thing?" questions Nibs.

"That it is, Nibs. You've met Aunt Millicent, you know she has this way with growing-up and, for me, becoming a women."

"Yes, she does have this… je ne sais quoi _**(15)**_ about it," helps Slightly.

"See? Anyway, she was going on about how I had 'a woman's chin' and how I had a hidden kiss in the right hand corner.-"

"-Do you still have your hidden kiss, Wendy?"

"Oh, no, don't you remember, Twin, someone took it _**(16)**_."

"Who?" asks the other twin.

"Now, we're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? Now, Aunt Millicent was explaining what a hidden kiss is, 'What is it for?' I asked her. 'It is for the greatest adventure of all. They that find it have slipped in and out of heaven,' says Aunt Millicent. 'Find what?' I ask her once again. 'The one the kiss belongs to'"

_'Wait, didn't when Wendy thimble me, Michael said that was her hidden kiss?'_ Peter thinks above them, '_Does that mean that Wendy was __**meant**__ to thimble me? Hmm…OK' _he mentally shrugs. He honestly had no problem with that _**(17)**_.

"Then Aunt Millicent, Mother, and Father sent us out of the room so that they could talk.-"

"-Talks about what?" says Tootles.

"Well, she said that I had to spend less time with John and Michael and more time with her."

Nibs, Tootles, Curly, Slightly and The Twins (and Peter, but no one heard him) gasp at the last statement.

"That's what we did," marvels Michael.

"But that's not all, chaps," continues John, "She also said that Wendy had to have her own room. At that Michael was about to scream so I had to cover his mouth, so I missed what she said next."

"That's OK, John, I could barely hear what was said next and I wasn't shushing someone _**(18)**_. She said Father had to go to more parties and talks me up to some of the superiors at the bank in hopes that one of them would want their sons to marry me."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Anyways that night while we were all asleep I felt a brush against my chin, so I woke up. _('Oh, heh, sh-she noticed that?' Peter thinks)_ When I opened my eyes I was met with a boy hovering over my bed.-"

"-Peter?" asks Nibs

"Well, yes, but I didn't know him at the moment. Naturally, I screamed which scared the boy. He flew across the room and Nana chased him out, but not before grabbing a hold of his shadow. _(Peter thinks 'So that's what happened to my shadow') _I ran over to the window to see if he fell out, but there was no body below. I ran to grab a candle then ran outside just to double check, but still no body. But I did see a light shoot up to a star then disappear. The next day during school, I couldn't help but daydream about what had happened the night before. _('We-e-well **(19)**, look at who was daydreaming of me' **(9)**)_ As I was finishing my drawing Miss Fulsom caught me. She wrote a letter to Father requesting him to come talk with her about what had happened. I was walking home after school with John, Michael, and Nana when I saw the paperboy that was delivering the letter."

"We, well Wendy, then Nana after her and us after them both, ran after him. We almost caught him, missing just barely. But as we got there, it looked like Nana slipped and knocked everyone over," continues Michael.

"And Father, well, he got mad. He put Nana outside and ripped off her bonnet," finishes John.

_Gasps_

"H-How could he…j-just…put…Nana outside…then take her bonnet…on top…of…that?" sputters Slightly, horrified.

"Father seems like such a nice man, sure a little uptight, but never the kind to put someone out, let alone, de-nurse her," says Curly.

"Aye, but he did," John say solemnly, "Father _did_ loosen up considerably after you guys came but he was already nervous enough that day that what happened just sent him over the edge. Then he told Wendy that she was to start her instruction the next day with Aunt Millicent, saying that it was her time to grow-up."

At this point, Peter was fuming. How could someone, especially her _father_, tell her she needed to grow-up? He could accept it from her aunt, _but her father_. He shuddered at the thought. It sounds _exactly_ like something Hook would do _**(20)**_, and he absolutely _loathed _that man_. 'Man, I stole **(21)** my Wendy just in time, didn't I? If I was even a day later, she would already be growing-up.'_ He shudders again and turns his attention back to his Wendy and her story. He loves it when she tells stories. It always brings out a side of her that he always finds _oh so_ attractive…though Peter would never admit that.

"That night mother was tucking us in because she had to go to a party" Wendy says.

"'Mother, can anything harm us after the night-lights are lit?' I asked her" says Michael.

"'No, precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children,' said Mother. 'Mother, must you go to the party?'"

"Please, Mother" and "Yes, Mother, you don't have to go" comes from John and Michael as they pretend getting up from their beds and running over to Wendy's. "Father can go by himself."

"By himself?" asks Wendy as their mother, "Your father is a brave man. But he's going to need the special kiss to face his colleagues tonight."

"Father? Brave?" Michael says who had apparently decided to take Wendy's line for her. Then John lowers his head and shakes it in mock disappointment.

"There are many different kinds of bravery," says Mother AKA Wendy, "There's the kind of thinking of others before oneself. Now, your father has never brandished a sword nor fired a pistol, thank heavens. _('What wrong with a sword? I happen to carry around my very own dagger all the time and no one said a word about it.' Peter thinks)_ But he's made many sacrifices for his family…and put away many dreams."

"Where did he put them?" on cue, asks Michael.

"He put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he takes them out and admires them…But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does. And that is why he is brave,' concludes Mother."

"Mother then finished saying goodnight and her and Father went out to the party. Leaving us in the care of Aunt Millicent," says John. _('Hey, I think I remember that. I remember seeing two figures walk out of the Wendy's, John's, and Michael's house and someone standing at the door, the night I went to steal **(21)** my Wendy.' **(22) (23)**)_

"In the middle of the night I was awoken by my books crashing to the floor and one of the lights being alight. I looked at it and I thought I had saw a face-"

"-Tinkerbell?" interrupts Slightly

"Yes, but remember, I hadn't met Tinkerbell yet. But before I could think about it too much, I fell back asleep. That is, until, I was awoken again by a boy crying at the end of my bed. "

"Peter?" asks a Twin. (You're probably thinking that Peter's thinking, _'Thanks, Wendy. I didn't want people to know I was crying.'_ But honestly, he didn't care. If Wendy didn't think weak of him, then why should he worry about it?)

"Mm-hm. 'Boy, why are you crying?' I asked him which startled him so much, he flew up and hit his head on the ceiling. 'You can fly!' I exclaimed"

"Why, Wendy, of course he can fly! He's Peter Pan!" says Curly.

"Yes, Curly, but this is my first time talking with him, so I didn't know that. Next, he peaks out from behind the chandelier and I try to give him a reassuring smile. I suppose it worked because he lands on the floor and bows. I, obviously, curtsy in return. I then asked him, 'What is your name?' he responded with, 'What is your name?'" which Peter mouths alongside her (which he does with all of his lines following it). "I then tell him my full name, as you do when you meet someone new, 'Wendy Moira Angela Darling' 'Peter,' he said, 'Pan.' 'Where do you live?' He pointed out the window and said, 'Second to the right and then straight on till morning.' 'They put that on letters?' this whole time I was walking up to him but he was backing away from me-"

"-Backing away from you?" Nibs asks.

Wendy nods.

"But Peter never backs away from you. He's always right next to you, or trying to get next to you, and he doesn't try to get away _**(24)**_," Tootles states but it has a slight questioning tone.

"Yes, Tootles. Peter was very strange…"

_'Strange?'_ Peter thinks, _'I had a girl who I had never talked to, only heard stories by, walking towards me while I just came to get my shadow back. Heck, I hadn't even been around a human girl for…I can't even remember how long! That's how long it had been.'** (25)**  
_

"I asked him, 'They put that one letters?' 'Don't get any letters.' 'But your mother gets letters.' 'Don't have a mother.' 'No wonder you were crying.' 'I wasn't crying about mothers,' he says then walks from the window back over to the end of my bed, 'I was crying because I can't get my shadow to stick,' he sits down and starts trying to tie the shadow around his ankle, but stops to insist, 'And I wasn't crying!' he keeps trying but the shadow pulls its leg away and tauntingly dangles it. 'I could sew it on for you.' I said, trying to be helpful. His shadow then grabs Peter, and pulls him against the bed, to protect itself."

That gets laughs from all the boys, including John and Michael.

"I go get a needle and thread and start sewing the shadow on Peter's foot, much to the shadow's detest. 'May I borrow your knife?' I asked him. He hesitantly hands me his dagger that's inside his sheath.-"

_Gasps_

"What? What's wrong?" Wendy asks the boys who suddenly gasped

"He _let_ you use his dagger?" Curly asks, unbelievably.

"Yes?" Wendy trails off uncertain

"He never lets anyone us his dagger _**(26)**_." Slightly says slightly hushed.

_'Thanks, Slightly,'_ Peter sarcastically, and a bit bitterly, thinks.

"Really?"

All the longest members of the Lost Boys _**(27)**_ nod.

"Hm…well, anyways back to the story. I-"

"Wow, Wendy. You seem really anxious to tell this story," observes John.

"Yeah! First you decide what story you're going to tell us…" says one Twin

"…instead of letting us chose, which you usually do," finishes the other Twin.

"Then you keep trying to stay on the story…" Tootles states.

"Are you OK, Wendy?" Michael asks concerned for his sister.

"Uhh…" Wendy glances up and Peter who gives her a smile and a 'go on' gesture. Wendy looks back down before any of the boys can ask what she was looking at, "Yes, Michael, I am. I just…really like this story. And…I'm…" she gets an idea "trying to get into where the Lost Boys come in!"

"OHHHHHHHH…" All the boys say while Peter sighs a silent relief. It wasn't _quite_ time yet to make his sudden reveal.

"Sorry. Back to the story," John urges.

"Thankyou, John. Now I was cutting off the thread from the needle. 'Thankyou,' I said handing Peter back his knife. He gets up and starts testing it out. He flings the shadow on the wall between John and Michael's bed while he stood at the foot of them. After checking the shadow's response time, he turns around to me and says," at this point Peter floats down from the ceiling and land behind the boys. "Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter exclaims but Wendy mouths it. _**(28)**_

"Wow, Wendy. You're _really_ good at doing Peter's voice!" muses Michael.

All the other boys agree.

"I'm afraid, boys, that that wasn't Wendy!" Peter says to reveal himself.

The boys turn around to see their old captain. "Peter!" They all exclaim run up to him, a few of them even gave him a hug.

"Hello, boys! How's it been?" Peter asks, looking at each one of them.

At that moment all the boys start talking at once, until, the ever observant John points out, "Wait a second. Wendy," he turns to face her, "why aren't you excited that Peter's back? I would think you'd be the most excited."

All the boys, again, agree.

"Well, you see boys," Peter say walking over to Wendy, "Wendy and I already had out little reunion," He slings an arm around Wendy's shoulders in a friendly way, or rather that's what he was trying to make it look like to the boys.

But the boys were too smart (now that they were allowed to know more than Peter _**(29)**_), all the boys had been Lost Boys at one time, but Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Tootles, and The Twins had been the longest, and whether they wanted to or not (or anyone else wanted for that matter), they knew a bit of Peter's body language and what it meant **_(30)_**. That, added with the fact they already knew he had taken a liking to Wendy _**(30)**_, told them that that wasn't the entire case. Nonetheless, they decided to not bring it up to Peter or Wendy.

"So, Peter," starts Slightly, "How long are you staying?

"For Wendy's story?" asks Michael hopefully.

Peter shakes his head while he replies with, "Nope."

"An hour?" asks Nibs.

"Nope."

"For a few hours?" asks Curly.

"Nope."

"For the night?" asks Tootles.

"Nope."

"The next day?" asks a Twin

"A week?" asks the other. As the questions go on, the tone gets more skeptical.

"Nope and nope."

"Well then, old chap, how long are staying," asks John, stepping up.

"Hmm…" Peter fake ponders , then turns to look at Wendy whose still under his arm, "How long were you thinking, Wendy? Cause I was thinking forever."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Peter," Wendy fakes slight surprise.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" says John while spreading his arms out as if that's going to slow down time, "Peter, are saying what I think you're saying?"

"If what you think I'm saying is that I'm going to stay and move in then…yeah." Peter responds.

That statement is followed by multiple shouts of joy from the boys.

"Wait, boys. Calm down," Even though Wendy's now their sister, there's still a part of them that see her as Mother, "Yes, Peter is planning on staying," she starts, walking forward towards the boys, which leaves Peter's arm to fall back to his side. Peter frowns a bit but quickly covers it with a smile and walks up next to Wendy again, putting his hands on his hips. "But we haven't asked Mother and Father yet."

"Well, why not?"questions Curly.

"Because Peter only got here a few minutes before you boys came in, so Father already thinks we're asleep."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" all the boys (well, excluding Peter) say.

"But don't worry, Peter," reassures a Twin, "Mother and Father are sure to love you."

"Yeah," agrees the other Twin, "especially if you show them that side of you that you have with Wendy _**(31)**_."

"Not that side, you blockhead _**(32)**_! That's only for Wendy _**(33)**_," says Slightly, trying to say it quiet enough so Wendy won't hear but fails miserably.

"'Side for Wendy'," Wendy starts, "I don't understand, boys. What's that m-"

Wendy may not know what Twin meant, but Peter sure did, and he sure didn't want Wendy to know. So when she was asking what it meant, he interrupted with a hand over her mouth and a, "Hey, boys! How about you tell what you did while I was gone."

Always eager to impress their old leader/last father **_(10)_** but nonetheless, still a great friend, the boys jumped right in to tell Peter stories, which saved Peter from telling Wendy…things he rather not tell her _**(34)**_ (at least, not yet), so this once, he was very grateful for their insistence.

They told Peter stories of how they had started school, how they were adopted, and most importantly, how they were adjusting to London. After all, London was very different then Neverland. I know what you're thinking, how's Peter reacting to all this, this _is_ what he's (hopefully) going to be joining soon. Well, how he's feeling is a bit confused and mixed. Peter always wanted to be the best; with school he could become smarter. It would also probably be nice to have warmer clothes than his leaves in the winter when it snows. And if Mr. and Mrs. Darling accepted him, he could be with his boys and his Wendy forever. Plus, now that he's in London, he can grow-up, not in Neverland time but in Mainland time. At least he would be growing at the same rate as The Lost Boys and Wendy (especially Wendy). And just because he got older, didn't mean he had to be an adult. He could still play, and have adventures, and listen to Wendy's stories. Growing-up just meant you took on more responsibility. Well, he already had more responsibility than most kids. I mean, he practically ran Neverland. How much more responsibility was there after running a whole nation! Not much, Peter guessed. He'd probably done it all (at least a little bit) by now. He's probably farther off than most kids are, at least responsibility wise.

They told stories for at least a good three or four hours after that. The Lost Boys about how much different London was. Peter about the few adventures he had had in their absence. John and Michael about some of the fun (like, actually fun) activities coming-up that they can attend. And Wendy told them stories, and since the boys made her (they figured Peter needed to know, but they didn't tell her that), she also told Peter about some of the things Aunt Millicent had been making her do and the parties she was made to go to. When Peter heard about her going to these parties so her parents and her aunt could find someone to court her, he got jealous. Even though Peter didn't know what court meant, he didn't like idea of another boy (who wasn't one of her brothers or Lost Boys) spending time with her. He was the only one allowed to.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Wendy hours later.

"What? What's wrong, Wendy," Peter asked her, a little concerned and protective.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"What!" shouts John in a mix between not believing it and fear.

"Yeah! Look," she hands John the clock that was on her nightstand.

"Oh no! Come one, lads. We gotta go to bed," John tells the younger boys.

"Wait," requests Michael, "Where's Peter gonna sleep?"

"Uhh…" says Tootles, bouncing on his toes because he's slightly panicking, "He can sleep in our room."

"OK," shrugs Peter.

They all start walking out until Wendy interrupts, "Wait, Peter."

Peter turns around, "Yeah, Wendy?"

"Here," she hands him something with the resemblance of a cylinder.

"What's this?"

"A sleeping bag. I know for a fact that John, Slightly, and Tootles don't have an extra bed in their room or a sleeping bag. And it gets kinda cold here at night."

"Oh. Thankyou, Wendy," he says cheerfully. He contemplates thimbleing her cheek as a thanks but decided it's probably best not to. Don't want to scare her off, now does he?

"Peter!" calls Slightly from across the hall.

"I g-guess I b-better go."

"OK."

"G-Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says as she closes the door to her room.

Peter turns back to the hallway, shakes his head to get out of the daze, and walks into the room Slightly's motioning from.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)** This is in "A Powerful Thing". The 24th scene in the 2003 movie._  
_**(2)** This is in "Alone and Unloved". The 23rd scene in the 2003 movie._  
_**(3)** OK, I don't know if you know this, but Peter is very cocky. So that's what she's teasing about._  
_**(4)** So, I have this design for Wendy's new bedroom and these items are in it. I want to put a description of her bedroom in here but I don't have a place that it would make sense in. But I'm trying to work it in but I'm not quite sure yet. If you want to know what it looks like, let me know. I'll tell you, I don't mind._  
_**(5)** In the 26th scene, all the Lost boys get adopted by the Darlings except Slightly because he got lost on his way, so Aunt Millicent adopted him._  
_**(6)** I needed some way to have Slightly live with them, but I want to make the story stay as how it was as much as I can (infact, I'm trying to make it fit with Return to Neverland and Hook too). SO I just decided Slightly lives with them too._  
_**(7)** These are stories I made-up. I would've probably used stories by you guys if I could find any that didn't involve Peter and Wendy getting back together. Which I love, for the for the record, but it wouldn't of fit here. Sorry._  
_**(8)** OK, so you know in the first scene in the movie, "The Darling Family", Wendy's telling John and Michael the story (or, at least, her version) of Cinderella and John and Michael are acting it out with her. Yeah, that;s what he's saying. I wasn't sure if it was confuseing or not._  
_**(9) **See? Cocky!_  
_**(10)** You know, cause they stayed in London and got adopted. Mr. Darling is now their father, instead of Peter. And since they're no longer in Neverland, I figured they weren't under Peter's power anymore._  
_**(11)** From now on, until **(28)**, their dialog is basically all quotes and/or stage directions from the movie (well except what Slightly, Tootles, Curly, The Twins, and Nibs say). I put the movie into my computer and just copied them down._  
_**(12)** This is actually in the movie. Michael says it, but I thought I would give the line to The Twins._  
_**(13)** Ha! Anyone watch How I Met Your Mother? "Oh, we'll just leave this problem for Future Ted and Future Marshall." *flashes back to their present (I guess. The whole TV show is in the past)* "Curse you, Past Ted and Marshall!"_  
_**(14)** Remember how earlier in my story, Wendy said that she's been writing her stories down and illustrating them? Yeah? This is what Slighty's referring to. No? Wow, you forgot fast!_  
_**(15)** "Je ne sais quoi" actually translates to "I do not know what". Just in case you were wondering. It's OK! It's French! (haha...Mom...)_  
_**(16)** Do you know who took it? Hmmmm?_  
_**(17)** Anyone think they know the reason why he's OK with that? It's kind of cheesy. Well, not actual cheese, but I was hoping that you'd get that part._  
_**(18)** That's because she was so sad and shocked. Aunt Millicent wasn't talking any quieter._  
_**(19)** I don't exactly know how to spell this. It's that sort of "Well" where your pitch changes slightly. Kind of a cross between laughing and your voice going up and down...I don't know really any other way to describe it._  
_**(20)** So, I don't know if you know this or not, but the actor who play Mr. Darling also plays Hook (there's some trivia for ya!). So this is kind of a joke/point/hint/reference to that._  
_**(21)** I don't know why, but I really like the description. That he stole her._  
_**(22)** If you watch the movie and look at the right of the screen, you can see the back of Peter's head. SO I figured he was watching them._  
_**(23)** I can't say for sure if stealing her was premeditated or not. Although, I did read this one FanFiction about that. It's called "A Tiny Bloom" and it's by serima. I hope, serima, that you don't mind me mentioning it on here. If you do, SORRY!_  
_**(24)** I'm not sure of this is entirely true or not. But it sounded good, so I kept it. (Although, some of my Austin & Ally writing might have gotten in that line. People are always saying how they're always right next to each other or sitting/standing closer then they need to.)_  
_**(25)** OK, I'm just guessing this. I figure he hadn't been cause I'm thinking the only times her comes to The Mainland is to hear Wendy's stories (I'm guessing) and to grab the new Lost Boys. And since Peter said that girls are too clever to fall out of their prams (and that's how one becomes a Lost Boy), I figured he hadn't talked to one in a very long time._  
_**(26)** *says in a mockingly musical tone* Looks like someone is special!_  
_**(27)** Because John and Michael were Lost Boys too._  
_**(28)** OK, now the story/flashbacks stop._  
_**(29)** It said this in the book. This is what the book says (P.S. This is an actual quote), "Last come the Twins, who cannot be described because we should be sure to be describing the wrong one. Peter never quite knew what twins were, and his band were not allowed to know anything he did not know, so these two were always vague about themselves, and did their best to give satisfaction by keeping close together in an apologetic sort of way." So, yeah. There's your knowing about that Peter wanted to be the smartest and also a little bit about the Twins. You're welcome! (or not, if you don't care, I guess.)_  
_**(30)** I'm just guessing about this. I figured it made sense._  
_**(31)** Do you know what side I'm talking about?_  
_**(32)** Haha...Charlie Brown..._  
_**(33)** Do you know why it's only for Wendy?_  
_**(34)** Just to be clear, it's that he likes her. I didn't want any confusion here._  
**-**Sorry there's so many...

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Peter Pan. I would say that it belongs to J.M. Barrie but I believe since he died, he gave the rights to an orphanage. At least, that's what my sister says, and she's a pretty credible source.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So, peoples, what do you think? Should I continue writing it? I'll still going to continue my Austin & Ally stories but I started reading some Peter Pan FanFictions and I got an idea, and then I got really excited about my idea, so yeah... I tried (and will continue trying) my best at keeping the adventure and all that jazz and not making it too cheesy. Which will probably be kind of hard since a lot of my stories are cheesy. But cheesy's kind of good, right? Also, I do not live in England nor any British places, so I might not use the slang right (although, I did find a list of British slang and what they mean). So, in advance, I'm sorry if I do. I'm going to be trying my best.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
